


Heat of the Moment

by RotaRegion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, F/F, Knotting, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotaRegion/pseuds/RotaRegion
Summary: A beautiful fairy and dragon find their connection in the dragon's palace of light.





	Heat of the Moment

An elegant fairy named Angela was flying over the meadow, her golden wings spread wide. She noticed a brilliant glowing blue spot in the distance, one she had never seen before. Angela quickly flew towards it, watching it closely. As she approached, the blue spot began to look like a mystical palace, thrumming with a sharp light. Finally, Angela got close enough to really take a good look at it.

The palace had four crystal spires tapering to an infinitesimal point, one for each corner, and in the middle was a large crystalline onion dome. Columns with scroll shapes at the top framed the outer wall, and in the front was a gate of light rays. The structure dazzled Angela's eyes so greatly she thought it might as well be made of light. She walked up to the palace gate.

A bloom of flame washed over the rays and dissolved them. When it cleared, Angela noticed the most strikingly beautiful being she had ever seen.

This creature had the shape of a human, but differed in many other ways. Her scaly skin was marbled with a fiery orange and red and an almost smoke-dark purple. Leathery wings spread wide from her back. Two gnarled horns and a long, scaled tendril grew from her head and a pair of golden nipples marked her chest. She cracked a grin that stretched to the sides of her face with pearlescent daggers of teeth inside.

"I am Satya," she snarled. "What brings you here?"

Angela wrapped her legs around each other and started squeezing. "Ah, it was just... I wanted to know... about this structure..." She unleashed a long sigh.

"That's what they all say. I build hard-light structures with my flames." Satya breathed a flame into her hand, watching it form into a blue, glowing lotus. "But you have wings like me! What's with them?"

"I'm a fairy, we all have them."

"That's so beautiful." As she said that, her length sprung from its sheath, reaching up to her chest. "I didn't mean that!" Satya gripped it and tried to force it to go away.

"Don't do that, I like it..."

"See, that's why I can't leave. She always pops out at the worst of times."

"Let me have it!" Angela pulled her legs apart.

"Well, it's not like I have any problems with introducing her to a beautiful fairy." Satya picked up Angela and glided up the spiral staircase to a room with a large bed, complete with cutouts for Satya to rest her wings, and light lotuses everywhere. She set the fairy down onto the bed and flipped up the flower petals that made up her clothing. 

Angela set her wings into the cutouts on the headboard and watched the scaled beauty hovering above her. Her dainty hands found their way to Satya's hardness, stroking every ridge with awe and feeling its inherent heat.

Satya smiled tightly. "I see you like her already..." She grabbed onto Angela's wrists and teased her soaked area with the tip. Angela stroked Satya's scaled breasts and rubbed against her. Satya slid the tip inside and Angela felt her limits being pushed even by it. Her mouth hung open in pleasure and Satya's tongue extended to lick it. She slid in more, ridge by scaly ridge slipping into Angela. As she felt Satya's throbbing, Angela sighed happily and a tear slipped from her eye. Satya went in even more, rubbing the bulge that had formed on Angela's stomach, and stopped before the last of it could go in.

"Why not give me the last of it?" asked Angela.

Satya bit her lip, then her root swelled up. "That'll probably break you."

"If none of this broke me, that won't either." She spread her legs as wide as they could go.

"If that's what you want." Satya pressed herself against Angela, straining to make it go in. Angela helped by pushing back. She just couldn't stop thinking about how that scale-encrusted, engorged segment would feel in there. But as much as they strained, it just wouldn't enter. 

"What if you tried to make me soak a little more?" said Angela.

"If you think that would help, I don't see why not." Satya thrust forcefully in and out of Angela, her ridges grinding against her insides. Angela moaned out, grinding back and becoming wetter with every hard thrust. Then, Satya almost pulled completely out.

"Why would you do that?" Angela waved her hands.

"Watch." With one movement, Satya thrust herself entirely into Angela's core, root and all. Angela enjoyed the matrix of heated scales and reveled in the feeling by writhing happily. She then felt Satya throbbing hard and getting hotter inside her.

And as Satya roared deeply, she flooded Angela's fey insides with a plume of heated release. Angela cried out and her legs wrapped around Satya.

Angela soon felt herself drip with a mixture of her material and Satya's, as the length re-sheathed itself. Satya looked upon Angela's widened area, impressed with her work. 

"If you want to see her again, you can have this." Satya breathed a column of flames that turned into a hard-light copy of the appendage Angela had liked so much.


End file.
